The kitsune homunculus
by reggie.li.7
Summary: Naruto is hurt and must rise with the help of two Anbu and a gift in the form of an eye with a serpent devouring itself. Can Naruto conquer the Ouroboros? I'm planning a rewrite so this will continue in my next story. soz for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

The kitsune homunculus

Chapter 1

AN: This is my first ever kind of story so I'm not expecting any kind of praise I just want to see if I can do this kind of thing. This first chapter is a bit weird in from my point of view but ad appreciate constructive criticism, please don't just post this is rubbish or that I should quit, I want to write the stories I have but i need to know what to do and what not to do so please read and review.

* * *

Deep in the land of fire, there was a hidden village called Konoha which was founded upon the belief that no child would ever need to die in battle be it on the battle field or on their own soil. After many years a peace came to the Elemental nations but war broke out even with the Shodai's intention to bring peace the new villages brought more death and destruction and while trying to bring peace by giving the nine tailed beasts to each nation this only sent each nation to further conflict and so the curse of the Jinchuuriki was created and all those that became the jailer of the tailed beast met the same fate as those before them, facing nothing but loneliness and despair.

After the end of the third shinobi war peace came but at the cost of so many lives but one man was hailed as the one man who ended the war and his name was Minato Namikaze.

Minato was a kind man but he may have been too trusting of those he served to protect, so trusting in fact that he would sacrifice his own life to protect his beloved Konoha but in doing so lead his son a dark path.

* * *

Down a dark path, we see a streak of yellow fly by as if possessed down a winding alley then down another in a random pattern to throw of his pursuer's. The ones chasing the young child would be the civilian's still mourning the loss during the night of October tenth five years ago while many tried to move on and pay respect to the departed the more vocal and emotional people raised arms on the search of the one responsible. The sandaime Hokage tried with all his power to persuade the people to see the child not as a demon but as a hero protecting the village with his very life but grief and anger clouded their minds and all they wanted was blood. Even with the law of never mentioning the night of the Kyuubi attack under penalty of imprisonment or death depending on the circumstance the villagers were still boiling with rage at the mere thought of the child being within their home but none would act against the Hokage but time could do a lot to a person even more to people and so year after year the people waited and bided their time to kill the demon and tonight they will have their pound of flesh.

Footsteps could be heard in the streets of Konoha as many people young and old marched on in their search for the demon who stole their loved one from them. All they could do was march and keep looking for it seemed that their target was a sly one since they had yet to get the child which was remarkable in it of itself for a five-year-old but the child was just a child at the end of the day and even the demon had to tire some time and that was when they struck.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki ran and kept on running even though his lungs burned and his legs ached but that was a dream compared to the alternative which was gaining on his position with every step. Naruto was getting the hang of running from adults because of his pranks and the odd person chasing him due to the past which no one told him about. As the night rolled on he kept reassuring that the old man will fix this like he always does when he gets in trouble. Even before Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage the old man in the funny clothes helped him with anything such as a new place to live, money to live on and even company from time to time since the parents of the children his age were told he was a bad influence to be around. Naruto knew that he was strong because of all the stories about the old man but when he first saw the Hokage in action saving him from a group of angry genin Naruto knew that's what he wanted to become. Naruto kept running on and on deeper into the village but the telltale signs of the villagers came behind him. With many turns he tried to lose them but came to a stop by a wall which turned out to be a dead end and his dead end if he didn't find a way out.

But his breath hitched when a footstep stopped and the beginning of the alleyway. Naruto turned when he heard a dozen more steps and came to the sight of the mob he was running from all night. The villagers were not happy in the least since it took them over three hours to pin the child before them but the night was just beginning for them and the Uzumaki.

Naruto tried to crawl as far back as he possibly could "please leave me alone" Naruto cried out "I just want to go home" but his begging was ignored as they stalked their way to him. Naruto tried to find a way out even so far as to claw the wall behind in hope of some miracle that the wall just vanished and he be set free but it seemed the gods were not so lenient to the blond. With no way out the villagers quickly pinned the child to the wall with kunai on both shoulders but only through the clothing. The villagers kept sneering at the boy and finally the one before Naruto stepped forward "we finally have the bloody demon, took you long enough to make a mistake" as he was talking he brought out a knife which gleamed in the moon light "we shall finally finish what the Yodamine started and finish the demon" he cheered along with the rest of the people beside him. Naruto was trying with all his might to pull the kunai out to run but his arms were pinned by two people beside him "why are you doing this to me" he pleaded as the people besides Naruto gripped him harder "I didn't do anything to you people" he yelled as the knife that was brought out was brought closer to his face.

But the knife halted as multiple ninjas fell beside the villagers decked out in protective armor and animal porcelain masks " release the boy now" the lead ANBU commanded and as the each ANBU pulled out their ninjato each villager raised their hands in surrender but the one holding the knife to Naruto's face held strong "you can't be serious, you can't let this monster go free he'll kill us all" the man yelled. The ANBU tensed when the knife grew closer and closer to Naruto's face "I repeat release the boy or we will use force if you do not cooperate" the ANBU spoke in a calmer voice so as to not startle the man and accidentally cut the blonde. Naruto grew more and more tense as the blade neared his eye and didn't even gasp when the ninja arrived so as to not end up dead if he did the wrong move. The man holding the knife grew more and more angry as the ninja encircled him as if he was the threat instead of the boy beneath his blade " why don't you guys see that this monster should be the one you should be using those swords on but if I'm going down at least I'll take the demon with me" he roared as he plunged the knife down on to Naruto but these ninja weren't ANBU for no reason and quickly threw a kunai to intercept the knife and with a clash of metal the knife missed entering the boys head but did scratch the boy's left eye from his eye brow to his cheek. In I rain of blood the kunai the other ANBU sent met the flesh of the man and as he drowned on his own blood he died knowing he failed and collapsed onto the floor dead.

Naruto screamed when the man fell as he had just lost his eye and was now bleeding profusely with no end in sight. The ANBU acting on the direct orders of the Hokage that they will protect Naruto at all cost even their own lives and so one of the ANBU who wore a cat like mask and had dark purple hair and a katana on her back dropped down and as soon as her hand touched the boys shoulder they vanished in a shunshin (body flicker).

When they appeared the ANBU quickly brought Naruto to the hospital and into the arms of a passing doctor "you need to treat this patient immediately and if you do not comply then It is within my authority to arrest you after I find a doctor to help this child now will you help him or not" Cat shouted at the doctor who stood stock still until he exhaled deeply " fine bring him this way" the doctor tiredly said as he brought the ANBU and child to a nearby station to get to work " I was just about to go home but if you insist and by the way if you think I would reject this patient because of his burden then you need to have a little faith ninja-san not everyone in this village see him as it and even so I made a vow to try and save every life I can so please don't insult me if a doctor turns a patient away then In my book they are no doctor at all" he said as he went to get his supplies to help Naruto.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of disinfectant and blinding white walls, he slowly rose up seeing he was only garbed in a standard hospital gown but the more he looked the more it dawned on him that he couldn't see much of his left side. Then it dawned on him that of the events last night and of the pain he felt by the hands of the vengeful village. The sudden realization that he no longer had his left eye shocked him so on wobbly legs due to all the running the night before he slowly made his way to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. Small drops of flakey blood hung to his bright blond hair, his whisker like birth marks had a new addition in the form of a thin scar the traveled from his left eye brow to the middle of his left cheek In a straight line and where two bright ocean blue eyes were meant to be laid only one eye and a closed left eye where if he were to open said eye he would only find an empty socket. Wide eyed before his reflection he came to see that this village will never accept him, before today they would ignore him or sometimes try to beat him but Naruto always saw a chance to finally be like everyone else even if it was a small chance but with this act... No, this attack he saw what he truly should do and that was not to gain the affection of the village's people but to be a ninja one that worked in the shadows not in the light where the people lived. Naruto hardened his eye " this can't go on" he said to himself in a calm voice "I need to change before I kill myself" he said with resolve in his voice still gazing at his reflection " I couldn't agree more" a deep voice called out from nowhere. Naruto spun trying to find the owner of the voice but saw no one. Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and still heard nothing not but the wind blowing outside and the birds chirping in the trees. Naruto rubbed his head" I must be losing it, now I'm hearing voices" " hey dumbass stop talking out loud otherwise people will think you're crazy" the voice called again but it seemed amused in the child's confusion. Naruto swerved around looking in every direction for the owner of the voice but found nothing " hey I'm not dumb, how are you doing that are you a ghost or something" Naruto shouted out "heh you're just like that woman always quick to anger, stop talking out loud if you want to know where I am, well I'm in your head" the voice spoke in a softer tone " why the hell are you in my head and who the hell are you" Naruto asked as he sat back on to the bed, his missing eye completely forgotten in light of the deep voice inside his head" if you want more answers then come in we have a lot to talk about" Naruto tilted his head in confusion " how do I do that do" "just go in to the lotus position and concentrate in your mind, I'll help pull you in to guide you but you're going to have to do it yourself someday I am not going to do this every time" Naruto just did as he was told after all no one ever got hurt meditating before.

Naruto focused with in and felt a small pull as if something was dragging him further down a hole and when he opened his eyes he saw he was in his white shirt and blue shorts in a tunnel with ankle deep murky water "what the hell is this" Naruto looked around and found nothing but a sewer as far as his eyes could see " yeah this place could do with a few windows I like a bit of a cross breeze when it's windy."

"No, I mean why the hell am I in a sewer"

"Well, we are inside your head so that explains that" the voice quipped back " hey I may be a kid but I'm plenty smart and that doesn't explain why this is a sewer I thought my head would be more... I don't know cleaner" Naruto shot back still trying to understand how all this was possible.

"Ok then tell me this, if you were supposed to have such a nice mind who taught you, who raised you, who cared for you and who nurtured you to have such a nice mind" Naruto stood still searching through his mind for anyone. The old man... no Naruto barely saw him since he was busy with running the village, the Ichiraku... no, I see them now and then but they only give me free food from time to time maybe that girl with the weird eyes I met a while ago... no I haven't seen her since I got beat up by those bullies. Naruto couldn't find a single person who was close to him, no adult wanted to even get close to him, no child would come near him because their parents said not to and no one else because I wasn't worth the time. "See Naruto, you've been left to not only fend for your self but to grow alone and with no one to guide you this place fell further and further down the gutter and look at it now a wasting sewer full of lost dreams and never were's, now enough of that come down here I want to talk face to face, I think it's about time you finally knew what really happened five years ago."

Naruto shot up at that last bit since every time he and that subject met everyone would either stop and stare at him or quickly move away as if he were a plague, if he could find out what really happened then maybe he could find out about his parents and why he was hated." please tell me I need to know"

"Then come we haven't got long till the Hokage come's to check on you" Naruto ran as fast as he could down the sewer and he kept on running until a light shone onto a gate that was decorated with intricate carvings along the edge of the gate and a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it in the centre of the cage.

"Finally we meet Naruto Uzumaki" red eye's glowed in the darkness of the cage with slit pupils and a heavy aura flooded the changer causing Naruto to fall on to his hands and knees " sorry I tend to forget how weak you human are when I'm around" the voice drew his aura back so that the boy could stand and finally see who he had been talking to this entire time.

Naruto walked closer to the cage and finally beheld the sight of the beast that brought Konoha to its knees before Naruto was a fox the size of the Hokage monument with nine large tails swaying behind the beast and a bone chilling grin plastered to its face." it cant be, they said the yondaime killed you" Naruto said shocked that the beast that killed hundreds of people in his home was inside him and talking to him.

"As if a mere human can destroy a being made by the sage of six paths, that little man couldn't destroy me... hell even his predecessor Hashirama Senju couldn't destroy us only weaken us and he was far more powerful than any human that fought me back there five years ago""then how are you here, no why are you here" Naruto demanded from the beast" fine ill tell you what happened that night but don't interrupt me or I won't say anything ok" Naruto nodded finally getting the answers he sought.

And so the Kyuubi no Kitsune told how he had been sealed in a previous host who was Naruto's mother and when she was to give birth to him a man attacked stole Kushina Uzumaki after he had been born. Then came the massacre that was ingrained in the memory of the ninja there that day of a monstrous fox laying waste to the village they called home. The Kyuubi told how the Sharingan could if powerful enough take control of Bijuu and when the fog finally lifted from the Kyuubi's eyes he was greeted with the sight of a burning Konoha and ninja attacking him from all side's so he did what he had to do and defended himself but with the intervention of the Yondaime he was sealed into the boy but the man had intended to split the beast into two halves yin and yang but failed due to the wounds he had suffered at the unknown Uchiha's hand. So with the final seal in place, the fox was locked into the boy and both parents fell before Naruto Uzumaki on the day of his birth.

Naruto sat there taking in the knowledge of his past and if a normal person was told of such a soul shattering past the would most likely break but there was only one thing Naruto thought about when he heard the fox finish speaking " they loved me" he said through tears of joy and happiness, Naruto had grown up under the assumption that he had been abandoned and left alone in the world but to finally hear that they loved him so much they would sacrifice their own lives for him brought him joy and sadness that they were dead but he knew that he could pay his respects now to the family he had even if it was for such a short amount of time. "Hm I definitely thought that having a giant fox made of chakra in your stomach would be the first thing you'd wanna talk about but I guess I was wrong about you, heh you Uzumaki's always went with family even if it was the losing side you'd never turn to anything but family which is something to admire about your clan" the Fox mused at the boy before him" Wait I have a clan" "had a clan, they were wiped out in the second shinobi war because they were feared as very powerful thanks to their Fuuinjutsu but a few survived such as your mother" Naruto looked down mourning the lost family" could we find the survivors" "we could but that is for another time, now that we can communicate I want to make a deal and that is we work together."

"But why would you want to work with me don't hate human... hell you should hate me since I'm your jail"

"Yes you are my prison but if I do break out I'll just be locked up again and I'm willing to work with you because when I see you I see someone who can empathize with me, someone whose been shunned and attacked for simply existing also you're like this because of me and I don't like making children cry" Naruto looked confused and asked why "when your old and one of the last of your kind and lived seeing nothing but death and hardship as time went on you can't just stand there and watch children cry" the fox said looking naruto in the eyes seeing awe and curiosity in the deep blue and naruto saw sadness and regret in the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi .

"If we're going to work together then" Naruto patted his clothes then walked to the cage standing a few feet before the bars and held his hand out" my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I hope we can become friends Kyuubi-san" Naruto said grinning while the fox looked on a smile spreading on his face at the boy before him "my name is Kurama Naruto and I think we will be friends" the fox said as he held a claw out so the boy held on to his claw and shook never letting his smile down.

* * *

Outside in the real world the Hokage was furiously going through his enemy that he still couldn't defeat even after half a century of battling it. Paper work was the doom of all Kage no matter country and Hiruzen had even with his intelligence couldn't find a way around it but today he fought harder and faster because of one reason, Naruto had been attacked and hurt but due to certain laws that certain advisors placed he had to finish his work before he could do his own activities" how could I let these people do such a thing to Naruto, maybe I should assign a guard... no, the council will kill that idea immediately, the report said he lost his left eye and if he can't find a suitable replacement he'll lose half his vision" at that thought his pen stopped and he looked at the scroll of sealing and what it held within" could I really give Naruto that, I mean he could use it, Kakashi only suffers chakra exhaustion when using his Sharingan but Naruto has his Uzumaki genes and since he's a Jinchuuriki his chakra reserves are even higher than most jounin he could use it better than anyone here when he's reached his prime" Sarutobi thought. The council would throw a fit but if he said he was priming the boy to be a perfect ninja and if since Naruto has the reserves for the eye it would all fit and so with out hesitation he summoned his most trusted

ANBU weasel and cat."How can we help you Lord Hokage" they both spoke in unison " I need you two to take this to Naruto" the Hokage went to the scroll and summoned a jar with a thick blue liquid suspending an eye unlike any the ANBU had seen before "What is that Lord Hokage" cat spoke trying to figure out where such an eye came from.

"When the ANBU and I stormed Orochimaru's labs we came across this, it seems he was experimenting with Uchiha DNA with other blood lines but this was the only successful organ to survive but when Fugaku demanded I hand this over to him I denied him due to the nature of the origins of the eye and that if anyone were to use it they could kill them selves with chakra exhaustion but with Naruto losing his left eye and the villagers attacking him a believe he needs this more than anyone now."

Weasel stared at the eye as if it were looking right back at him" is it safe for the boy Hokage-Sama, the tests that were done on that eye are rather lacking on what it can do also what if the snake left anything dangerous within it"

"I assure you weasel that this eye is perfectly safe and if there are such dangers I will imminently order the eyes destruction but there is more to this than simply a delivery" the Hokage reassured but then his gaze hardened at the two ANBU" with the recent attack on Naruto Uzumaki I order you as Hokage to train the boy" With that order both their heads rose up and looked at the Hokage" why us Hokage-Sama why not a jounin sensei or even a teacher from the academy?"

"I chose the both of you for two reasons, first you weasel for training him to control that eye since he will need a teacher that I trust not to sabotage his training and you are capable of using your doujutsu better than most and you cat since I believe he will take up his family's tradition of kenjutsu but if he doesn't wish to learn the art of the sword just focus on his other area's and I chose you two because you can still do missions but he will need someone to guard him against attack if necessary" the Hokage explained and with that both ANBU accepted the assignment and left with the strange eye to the hospital.

"I hope this wasn't a mistake that will hurt Naruto, that's the last thing I want to do to him" the Hokage lament for the boy but as he turned his old enemy had somehow grown so high it over shadowed the old man" DAMN YOU MONSTER" the Hokage roared as he prepared to continue the fight of the paperwork.

* * *

When the strange roar from the Hokage tower ended both ANBU appeared before the same doctor from the night before in the hospital "HOLY CRAP" the doctor jumped back while trying to calm his old heart" don't do that you could give someone a heart attack, what do you need ninja-san.

"We are under orders by the Hokage to assist you with the eye transplant of Naruto Uzumaki using this eye" cat explained as she handed the jar of blue viscous liquid that held the strange eye.

"Well you don't see this every day" the doctor joked as he stared at the eye before him. With a few quick orders, the doctor and a couple of assistances left to get the patient who they found awake and coming out of the bathroom after finishing his morning routine."What's going on" Naruto questioned as the nurses brought Naruto to the stretcher "We are going to give you a new eye Naruto Uzumaki, you might want to thank the Hokage when this is all over but we need to prep you for surgery" the old doctor explained as he held the eye before the boy seeing his curious gaze at the strangest eye he had ever seen "Wait the old man gave me this" Naruto asked shocked at the gesture. "Yes he did my boy but save your excitement for later, this eye's stasis container won't last forever but we have to do this as soon as possible but I have only one thing to ask you, do you want it?" with out hesitation Naruto shouted out yes right in front of the doctor making a few of the nurses to glare at the boy "could you do it a bit quieter next time please now I've got a drumming in my head" and with that Naruto was wheeled in to the operating theatre by the doctor and his nurses to receive a gift that will not only change his life but the entire world as he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitsune homunculus

Chapter 2

AN: Ok yeah I figured the whole blocks of texts should be changed and I'll try and get a beta to help me, the Reviews do help so please if I'm doing anything else wrong please let me know also if this is too spaced out I can try and fix it more.

* * *

when Naruto awoke yet again to the blinding white of the hospital walls and disinfectant but what amazed the boy this time was that he was looking through two eyes but looking closely with his left he saw things he couldn't with his right eye such as the patterns of a fly would go around the room or the way the wind blew the curtains and he could see ninja jump across buildings on missions and tell each and every movement made even before they had made the first step. All of this seemed to blind Naruto as he saw every thing but couldn't tell what was what being exposed to so much at once so he kept his left eye closed "What the hell was that, it's like I'm seeing everything at once."

"Well this is a surprise I've never seen a Doujutsu like that before, well any way you'll just have to get used to it, now find an eye patch or something otherwise your gonna knock yourself out every time you turn your head" the Fox chimed in still curious about the strange eye that was implanted in his host as well as the strange chakra emanating from the eye that was definitely not natural. "If I had to guess this is a variation of the Sharingan maybe someone tried to make their own version although I can tell this is not as powerful as the Sharingan since it lacks a few abilities but there might be more to it, I'll investigate it while you rest up, this is going to take a while since this seal will be a bitch to deal with but I can work around that just need to find out if this thing is gonna backfire or not while you're using it."

"Thanks, Kurama if you find anything to tell me as soon as possible I don't want this thing blowing up in my face, literally" Naruto made sure to only keep open his right eye when he looked around his room, he saw that he was still in the same hospital gown from the last time he awoke and that his normal clothes were neatly folded on a chair to his right side next to the door. It just dawned on Naruto what the beast had just said "wait, does that mean I have the Sharingan" Naruto asked in his head but finding no reply " Kurama must be tinkering with this new eye, if it's not the Sharingan then maybe I can name it but I should leave that for later right now I need to talk to the old man."

As Naruto was thinking on what he should do in the coming days he didn't notice the ANBU walk in through the door " Uzumaki-San I was ordered by the Hokage to come and inform you of what has transpired as well as the eye that the Hokage has given you" addressed the weasel masked ninja Naruto for his part just nodded and motioned the ninja to a chair beside his bed " to start with when you were attacked we were able to capture all those who assaulted you but we killed the man who damaged your face, all the other convicted civilians are sentenced to a minimum of five years in prison" this confused Naruto sure they did try to hurt him but all they really did was chase him through town "I can see by your face you are wondering why such a long time for simply chasing you, well they openly admitted to wanting and trying to kill you also you are a special case when it comes to certain matters."

"Is it because the fox is inside me" Naruto blurted out shocking weasel" how do you know that Uzumaki-San that is an S class secret made by the Hokage" before weasel could go on Naruto made sure to catch his attention before he started going on about this rule and what would happen if the wrong person heard him "I met him after I woke up when I first got here I think the attack triggered something inside me" Naruto told seeing no harm since these were the Hokage's trusted ninja "Uzumaki-San I will have to inform the Hokage about this but has the Kyuubi tried anything..." the ANBU would have talked further but Naruto held his hand up to stop the ANBU "we talked and I think we can work together and before you ask he's not trying to manipulate me, all he wants is a deal where we can see eye to eye ANBU-San please can you go on I think you were going to tell me about this" Naruto touched his left eye

"Yes we can discuss that later, anyway that eye was made by Orochimaru four years ago just before his defection from the village and this eye was made as a potential combination of bloodlines, this eye was made with the combination of his own snake summons, Uchiha, Nara blood and we believe he has tried to make other combinations using bloodlines from our village as well as other villages but failed due to many variables but this eye was the only successful one but even the strongest ninja would have trouble using that eye since the chakra consumption would kill most people and we believe the Orochimaru saw this as a failure since this would be a disadvantage for him if he used it but with you Uzumaki-San this eye could help you with all your chakra control since this eye would use a substantial amount of your chakra you will have an easier time controlling the rest of your chakra" Naruto understand who Orochimaru was since he was one of the Sannin and a very powerful ninja but combining bloodlines was unheard of also to have Nara blood in him now felt strange but if he could gain more power to protect himself then he'd happily accept it.

"Is there anything else we know about this since I don't want to wake up and find this eye's turned into a monster and trying to eat me heh" Naruto tried to joke but when the ANBU just stared at him as he got nervous " it's not gonna eat me is it" again the ANBU just sat there while Naruto started to sweat imagining his eye getting tentacles and teeth and slowly trying to eat him and Naruto got a response in the form of a shrug "what the hell you mean this can kill me" Naruto screamed into the ANBU's mask while weasel just sat there waiting for the boy to calm down. "If you're finished, that eye can't kill you but we don't know the full capabilities of the eye has so it's up to you to find out, well actually us to find out since the Hokage has ordered us to train you" Naruto was ecstatic that he had a teacher but when he heard 'we'.

He turned to ask but a second ANBU walked in wearing a cat mask and a katana "I've informed the Hokage so he should be here soon, so have you told him everything" cat asked seeing the boy up and keeping his right eye shut "why are you closing your eye, we did just give you an eye that could match the Sharingan for all we know" Naruto remembered what seeing through that eye was like and started to rub the bridge of his nose "yeah it's great but every time I use it my head gets crammed full of stuff I see so it ends up hurting".

"That sound like a Sharingan that's just activated since no one just starts getting used to so much information going in your head at once" weasel explained while rummaging in his pockets "that's why I thought ahead and brought you this" he spoke while handing Naruto a black eye patch. Naruto happily accepted the patch and put it on finding it to fit snugly around his head " thank you ANBU-San but can i ask why are you guys gonna train me" cat looked down as she remembered why they had to train him to be a ninja "when you were attacked that night Uzumaki-San the Hokage saw that leaving you alone would only cause you more harm and so he chose us to help you with your eye and if you want to learn Kenjutsu then I'm here but if you don't then I'll help you with everything else you need to be a ninja" as soon as he heard she would teach him Kenjutsu he bolted from the bed firing questions left and right about Kenjutsu from techniques to swords to styles.

Weasel sat there amused seeing his team members bombarded by questions never having a second to answer one of them. "I believe that we have one final matter to discuss Uzumaki-San and that is your training and i think it would be best if we both were able to tell you" as Naruto heard that he noticed how close he had gotten to the cat masked ANBU being practically nose to nose if she didn't have her mask so jumping back onto the bed he gestured the woman to another seat "so I will be teaching you how to use your eye as well as any Genjutsu you want to know while cat here will be teaching you Kenjutsu as well as shurikens while both of us will teach you taijutsu and ninjutsu but while most Uzumaki's can use Fuinjutsu we Don't know anything more than the standard storage seal or paper bomb but I do believe that the Hokage could help you if you wish to learn Fuinjutsu."

Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement while he heard what he'll be learning so to expel the excess happiness he jumped into the air almost crashing into the roof but managing to break the light making the room dark " maybe we should just take you to the Hokage since he's better at reining you when this happens but first pants" at this Naruto's hospital gown couldn't hold on through all of his moving and fell to the ground leaving the last Uzumaki stark naked right in front of the ANBU and faster than the fourth could he got to his clothes standing around 3,6 foot and wearing his white shirt and blue shorts and as soon as cat touched his shoulder all three of them disappeared leaving nothing but a gust of wind.

When they reappeared they were before the Hokage tower while villagers went about their day unperturbed by them since they saw this on regular basis, the only exception to this was some of the villagers glaring at the boy as if burn him alive with their stares but no spontaneous combustion came to the boy so he and his soon to be sensei's walked into the tower to see the most powerful man in the village.

* * *

Hiruzen was having a terrible morning, the night before after all his work was finished he had attempted to try and go to Naruto's side but it would seem that the ever watchful elder's were keeping tabs on what he did for as soon as he had settled the last piece of paper his doors were swung open by three of the most annoying people Hiruzen wished would just retire.

"Why have you given the weapon that eye Hiruzen" demanded Danzo a mummified man that always desired the hat which Sarutobi wore signifying him as Hokage, behind Danzo stood the last two members of the Council Koharu and Homura never had much of a back bone even between the two of them, they simply went with the option that would best be taken such as following Danzo.

"First you will address me as Hokage and second you will have to be more specific about your question" the Hokage shot back while making Danzo bristle with rage at being forced to metaphorically bend the knee to his rival " why have you given that eye you found in Orochimaru's lab to Naruto Uzumaki" Danzo hissed out since he had wanted to acquire that eye every since they had recovered it all those years ago but to find out it was locked securely in the scroll of sealing and now given to a child was practically insulting.

"I gave the boy this eye because of several reasons and the main few being because of his heritage and his Jinchuuriki status his reserves are beyond normal so chakra exhaustion would practically be impossible, he was attacked and lost an eye so I believed this was a perfect opportunity to give him back his sight while helping him become a better shinobi when he graduates from the Academy and finally if this eye is harmful since he has a Bijuu in him the beast will likely heal all the damage done to him" while that last one was a small lie since they had no proof that the eye could hurt anyone in any way but all he had to do was mention Orochimaru and he was safe.

Koharu and Homura looked to each other saw nothing wrong with this since they would still have the weapon and it could make him stronger making Konoha stronger in the process but Danzo was not done yet "it is unwise to give such an unknown and dangerous power to a child and if he was attacked then he will require higher security so I believe it would be best if the child be given to me for training after all who would you have to train the boy" but what Danzo hadn't thought of was that both cat and weasel were with the Hokage leaving Naruto in the hands of the doctor and the guards stationed at the hospital and as the words left Danzo's lips both dropped down to stand beside their Hokage "yes Danzo the child will require protection and training which is why I am assigning both cat and weasel to help with his ninja training" this shocked all three of the Council since they now saw the greatest Uchiha since Madara and one of the best Kenjutsu users Konoha both ready to help a five-year-old kid. "You can't be serious" Koharu yelled "These two are very powerful ninja best suited for missions not babysitting a child" Homura added but before they continued the ANBU held their hand to stop the Council so they could speak.

"Yes elder's I do believe that we are better suited to just do missions but this is a mission and that is to protect Konoha's Jinchuuriki while aiding him to be a great Shinobi, one that will hold the will of fire and help defend this village with his life and from what I can tell the boy shows promise to be a great shinobi" this quieted the Council since they had no idea the Uchiha believed in the boy so much "very well since they both accept training and protecting the boy I have nothing against that since we can't hope to win any battle against another village's Jinchuuriki while they are being aided with shinobi and since he is being trained by two very powerful ninjas imagine how powerful the boy will become" Koharu and Homura pondered over since these were good choices and no one could really benefit with that eye just locked away now it can finally be used and by someone who won't just die the moment they use it and Danzo couldn't find a reason not to go along since they were under the command of the Hokage they could be assigned to something like this and with them as the boys teachers he wouldn't be able to step in and take the boy plus they were more qualified to train the boy with the Uchiha's Sharingan.

With that, the elder's were escorted out by both cat and weasel while also on their way to Naruto so they could bring him before the Hokage when he awakes after his surgery.

Hiruzen wasn't annoyed by the council but the paperwork had seemed to triple in the few hours of sleep he took that night as if it were a sign of terrible things going to happen but before he could ponder on the demonic enemy before him a knock came from his door and as the doors opened all Hiruzen Sarutobi could focus on was the eye patch Naruto wore. The moment he saw that eye patch guilt seemed to twist in his stomach because he had allowed the people he swore to protect to attack one of Konoha's greatest heroes.

"Hey there old man thanks for the eye, I don't what I would do if you hadn't stepped in" Naruto cheered to the Hokage while he smiled seeing the events the night before didn't affect him too much "I would've helped you no matter what Naruto but why are you wearing an eye patch Naruto?" at this Naruto scratched the back of his head telling him when the world started to get really blurry the more he looked around.

"Now Naruto we have a bit to talk about but before that how are you, I hope what happened last night wasn't too much for you after all you are a five year old and most your age would be terrified" at this Naruto wondered why after he woke up he wasn't freaking out so much, after all, he lost an eye (then got a new one), found out about Kurama, then found out about his parents and found out he will be training with two powerful ninjas who will watch over him while helping train him as well, so why was he so calm.

The first thing to come to mind would be the Kyuubi but he was trapped by the seal and couldn't affect his mind only poke around the other stuff maybe it could be the eye, the ANBU did say Orochimaru made it so it could have other qualities but to help focus the mind would be a strange thing, they also said that he put snake, Nara and Uchiha blood in this, maybe one of them is changing him.

"I don't know why but I can understand why those people did what they did but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive them also even though I lost an eye you gave me a kick ass new one so no pain no gain" Naruto smiled as the Hokage smiled as well seeing the same child he visited those times to the orphanage "why do you understand them" just as the Hokage made the question weasel stepped forward "Hokage-Same he knows about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him" at this the Hokage sat there his mouth agape "how do you know that Naruto, I made a law forbidding anyone talking about the Kyuubi" the Hokage asked hesitantly hoping to the gods that it wasn't what he was thinking but Naruto crashed that thought "I met him and we have a deal" just as the words hit the Hokage he shot up and clasped the collar of Naruto's shirt and brought their faces together "Don't trust it, it destroyed our village..." the Hokage would've gone on but he felt a hand touch the ones that held Naruto and saw he was still calm.

"I know what you're going to say, old man and to tell you the truth I trust him more than I trust most of the people in Konoha and I know he attacked us but he was controlled" and so Naruto retold the night of the attack five years ago and when he was finished all those in the room were furious that an Uchiha had manipulated the beast to destroy their home and there sat the Hokage thinking it all through "How do we know that is what truly happened Naruto, for all we know it was the Kyuubi and he's just shifting the blame to an imagined Uchiha."

At this Naruto took a moment to think "if it was the Kyuubi then how did it kill those around my birth but left the entire area untouched or how my father allowed the seal to break even though he's a master seal master or how the Kyuubi just appeared in the middle of the village when the Kyuubi was nowhere in sight moments before and if there was no one who attacked my father then where was he before the fight because with him it wouldn't take long to move all the people around him then pop back to where the Fox is, can you answer me that."

At this, all eyes were on the Hokage who by this point was rubbing his head staving off a migraine then took a moment to think and what came to him told him the Kyuubi was telling the truth and an Uchiha had attacked the village "it would seem we have an enemy that has escaped us, so from now on I will inform our trackers as well as our hunters to be on the look out of a masked man in robes who uses space time Ninjutsu's" the Hokage accepted that there maybe an Uchiha who was involved but who was the mystery.

"This is a matter for another time Since you know about the Kyuubi as well as your parents I think it's about time you had this" the Hokage left his seat and walked to a wall which hung portraits of all the Hokage and as the Hokage reached the picture of Minato he swung the picture showing a safe which had seals across every inch from simple to impossibly complex littered the safe "Naruto could you please place your blood on the dial, this safe along with your other belongings have blood seals on them so only you can use them" so Naruto did as he was told and used a kunai handed to him from an ANBU pricked his finger and placed it on the dial then with a hiss most of the seals on the safe burned away allowing the Hokage to put in the combination to let it open.

Inside the safe were several scrolls and pieces of paper along with keys and a picture. As the Hokage brought the belongings to the table the picture fell first catching his attention so he picked it up and stared at the two people in it. The first person was a man who stood around 5,8 foot and wore a standard Konoha uniform, a green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector holding his yellow hair up and letting his jaw long bangs frame his face, blue sandals, a short-sleeved long white Haori over his Konoha uniform. The Haori was decorated with red flames on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back. The second person in the picture was a woman with blood red hair and wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress and standard shinobi sandals and a wrist band on her wrist, while she sat the man stood behind her hugging her and placing his hands on hers feeling the woman's pregnant stomach while having huge smiles on their faces.

As Naruto stared at the photo everyone looked at the boy either in pity or understanding with his loss but all were unbeknownst to the boy's shadow shifting so much it looked like a wave in the middle of a storm in the sea and as the shadow settled an eye opened showing a blood red iris and a slit pupil and just as quickly as it came it vanished leaving a still shadow and nothing more.

"That Naruto was taken a few weeks before you were born and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that they loved you even before you were born and after they laid their lives for you so how will you honor their memory?" The Hokage knew that most if not all five-year-olds should never need to be asked these types of questions and to see this boy faced with so much he wished he could do more but if he did the elders would be against him and the village would think he's favouring the boy and slander his name while attacking the boy more so it would be best to only give what is due and maybe a bit extra.

Naruto stood there and thought about both his parents and wondered what life would've been like if they lived, would he have become a spoilt bastard or maybe an elite warrior but that's all never were's and lost time now "I'm going to protect my home, these people may not accept me but they accept the shadows that protect them and if I need to fight in the shadows as a ninja to protect my home then I'll fight not to earn respect or prestige but to protect what I hold dear" this brought a smile to everyone's face, to see such a young boy proclaim to fight for what he wants with such conviction brought ideas to the ANBU's minds such as enrollment but that would only happen if he could back up his claim with his strength.

"Good answer Naruto, these belonged to your parents and I also got a few scrolls from my personal collection since if you want to be a good shinobi then you will need every tool you can get your hands on but that doesn't mean I'm allowing you to learn the higher grade Ninjutsu just yet, I think it would be best to wait a few more years" the Hokage laid out several scrolls, some had red spirals on the end signifying they are Uzumaki scrolls while a few had fourth written which formerly belonged to Minato while the rest had ranks ranging from C all the way to A rank "I can't wait to train with all of this, what are theses about" Naruto brought the papers up and read they were banking accounts belonging to the Uzumaki and Namikaze numbering in the millions of Ryo "ah those are your parents bank accounts and since they belonged to clans as well as being some of the best shinobi we've had they made quite a lot of money investing in businesses as well as owning property which I managed until you came of age, with all this you could buy up half of Konoha and still have some left to live a quiet life" at this Naruto's mouth became slack and just imagined all the money he could use to buy ramen but now wasn't the time to day dream.

"Since these ninjas will be my sensei's where will we train also cat said she could teach me Kenjutsu I was wondering if someone could teach me Fuinjutsu since one of them said Uzumaki's were good at it and I was wondering if I could continue it" "well there aren't very many Fuinjutsu masters left other than my student and I myself am only around a level 7 at Fuinjutsu while Jiraiya is a level 9 almost level 10 but he focuses more on his own research" then out of nowhere an ungodly amount of hatred rolled off the cat masked ninja while she fiddled with the handle of her katana, every man in the room stepped at least a foot back away from the demonic ninja while Naruto was oblivious to this since he had no idea what Jiraiya's research was "any way..." the Hokage cut in trying to cut the tension " I would be happy to give you a few lessons but I think you should start with the basics such as calligraphy and books on the meanings behind seals which your father tried to popularize but the people are only attracted to flashy Jutsu never the subtlety behind these arts" the Hokage handed Naruto a few books on calligraphy and seals along with the Jutsu scrolls.

"Now that is done these keys go to the old Uzumaki clan ground which hasn't been tended to in years because Kushina wished to have a smaller home and it's sealed off with a blood seal protecting the more powerful Uzumaki seals and Jutsu's, so you can live there after it's been updated and after that you can start training with weasel and cat but for once I am allowing both of you to remove your masks for this time but after Naruto has been trained sufficiently you are to go back to ANBU do you understand" both ANBU stood at attention and spoke in unison accepting the order then pulling their masks off. Weasel took his mask off showing a man with black eyes with very pronounced tear-throughs as well as black hair that framed his face while cat took her mask off to show straight purple hair that went to the small of her back as well as brown eyes.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my subordinate Yugao Uzuki" Naruto stood up and reached a hand to Itachi "thank you for taking me as your student I hope I get to learn lots from you" he said to both as he shook their hands, the Hokage smiled at the sight but wondered why he was so formal with them since before today he would've shot a million questions while proclaim to be the next Hokage just as many times but it seems he changed, well most people change after a life changing event such as losing an eye and getting a new one plus all of the other stuff Naruto was exposed to today.

"These two ninjas are some of my most trusted ninjas so I have no doubt they will train you to be one of the greatest ninjas ever seen since you are on good terms with the Kyuubi as well as having access to very powerful Ninjutsu's as well as having strong ninja's teaching you I'm sure you could be Hokage one day" at this Naruto rested his hands on the back of his head "I don't know if I want to be Hokage, after all, I'd probably be left to deal with all that paper work" with that Naruto, Itachi, and Yugao left an eye twitching Hiruzen staring at the mountain of paper work that magically appeared out of nowhere "DAMN YOU WHAT EVERY DEMON SPAT YOU HERE, I'LL JUST BURN YOU ALL THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING NOW" while out side the office everyone stared at what their Hokage was turning into while Naruto The on his way to his new home with Itachi having a smirk and Yugao giggling to her self on their way to the Uzumaki clan grounds.

* * *

It had been a week since they talked to the Hokage and went to the Uzumaki clan grounds and the first thing that came to all of them was "This place looks like crap" after the blood seal was released all they could see was hip high grass in the training grounds and garden, the house looked as if it would fall under the slightest breeze with missing tiles on the roof, cracked glass and mould as far as the eye can see all over the building so with that Itachi went to find a certain someone to help while Yugao lent her apartment to the last Uzumaki and so in that week Naruto slipped into that overflowing bank account to purchase a few things such as new clothes, weapons, books, furniture, food and essentials for his new home, while in between buying the new things for his new home Yugao started his training with chakra exercises and katas to start with his Kenjutsu training but with the katana Naruto felt sluggish and weighed him down.

So Yugao took him to the smith to browse the swords he made and what Naruto felt would be best for him was a light sword considering his strength currently was his speed so he went for something called a saber but the sabers out on display still felt off with its curved blade and the domed guard and seeing one of his customers failing to find the right weapon so he went to a storage unit and pulled out a 3 ft long box made of wood and laid it out before the boy and ninja "if you don't like those but still want something similar then would you take a look at this" when he pulled the lid off what lay before them in the box were 5 sabers at but the blades were straight unlike the traditional sabers he just saw and the guards were just a bronze colored knuckle guards with a brown wooden handles.

Naruto took hold of one of the blades and brought it to his face examining the blade and taking test swings while holding it in ways to see if it would be comfortable do matter the stance "I made these swords trying to experiment with different styles but no body would buy it saying it wouldn't hold up or it didn't suit them but I can see from the way you hold your self and that weapon, you will do wonders with my weapons" while the smith was talking Naruto was still testing the blade even using the second blade to try dual wielding and he liked them, these weapons don't look as fancy and as delicate as some of the other weapons and these were long enough as well as light enough to feel right in his hand.

"I'll take the set please along with some training sabers like this also some training weights but if you got weight and gravity seal I'll take that please" the Smith smiled seeing his work finally being used and by a person taking his career seriously unlike the pompous civilian kids thinking it was all fun and games buying the biggest and most expensive weapons thinking they could take on the entire world "of course sir and if you want me to make more weapons please just ask and I will make it" as Naruto paid for all of the equipment he saw armour off to side and thinking about it, he imagined which piece would be appropriate for a ninja but he could come back to that since his body wasn't done growing and buying it now would be useless soon so he and Yugao made their way to the training ground to begin his Kenjutsu training.

When Itachi came to both Yugao and Naruto he brought them to the clan grounds and told them it had been taken care of by Itachi and his anonymous accomplice and all three made their way to the Uzumaki clan grounds and found a miracle. Instead of overgrown gardens and wasted training grounds they found neatly cut grass surrounded by flowers and in the training grounds they found cleared dirt and posts with bullseyes carved on to the wood with benches and tables set out for anyone to train, they then looked to the building and found fresh wood and clean whole pieces of glass at the windows with a completely filled out solid roof.

"WOW how the hell did you fix that dump" Naruto questioned Itachi while Yugao still stood there trying to figure out how he had done it but come up blank "Naruto if there is one lesson I will teach you as your sensei then it is to keep a few secrets to your self so you can still surprise people no matter what" Itachi smiled seeing Naruto pout. So while Naruto made his home with his new home more homely both Yugao and Itachi were planning what they could pass down on to their student in the coming years.

* * *

3 Years later

Naruto ran and kept on running never even batting an eye when branches from the trees he passed came close to swatting him but he kept pushing him self so that he could complete his goal. That goal was to out run the green creature chasing behind him shouting things about burning and youth.

In the three years he had been a student to the two ANBU he had grown into a fine ninja even though he wasn't registered as one yet seeing as he was still eight but he has absorbed every bit of information taught to him be it Jutsu's, history or possible enemies. Itachi had easily trained Naruto how to use his eye even bringing Sasuke to watch and sometimes help since they were around the same age and with spending time with the young Uchiha they eventually grew a bond of rivals and some kind of friendship where if one was strong in a certain skill like shurikens or Jutsu's then the other spent every waking moment trying to get better than their rival but if they worked together they would gel together rather well with training together they knew each other like the back of their hands and could easily think on the same wavelength as their partner to pull off powerful combinations with their taijutsu's and Ninjutsu's. Through Itachi, Naruto met with many people since the Uchiha had said Naruto was going to work with these people so he might as well make a good first impression but it varied when he met each person.

* * *

Flash back no Jutsu two years ago (Naruto's six years old)

The first person he met that was his age was the girl he helped back when he tried to fight off the bullies but failed and the look on the girls face seeing the boy again brightened to such a degree that it was as if a miniature sun was made in the middle of the Hyuuga clan but before she even took one step Hiashi placed his hand on her shoulder "Why should my daughter the heir to the Hyuuga clan mingle with you" this worried Hinata since if her father saw something as beneath the interest of the Hyuuga then he will ignore it and tell every Hyuuga to ignore it as well but it seemed Naruto had an answer for him "I am the heir to the Uzumaki clan and as heir and sole member that currently resides in Konoha I am making connections with the many clans in Konoha such as the Uchiha, Sarutobi and of course the Hyuuga clan, by making introduction early on before the Academy I hope to help us clans work more efficiently with being more knowledgeable about our fellow ninja when we graduate from the Academy so Hyuuga-San may I Uzumaki Naruto have a moment of your daughters time please" Naruto bowed since he knew that if the Hyuuga weren't treated with respect then they would look down on them forever.

Hiashi looked at the young man before him who would address him so respectfully much like an heir to a clan but for one who had no parents let alone clans men teach him to know such etiquette was amazing and what the boy said was true plus this boy was Naruto Uzumaki the boy who was born to very powerful people so when he knows about his potential political power not to mention his families vast amount of power could be a force to reckoned with in the future so to be against him in the future would be a fools choice "since you are the heir to the Uzumaki clan it would be better if my daughter gave you a tour of our home since we will be working together in the future but to leave two heirs alone even her unprotected would be foolish so my brother will be with you and if you have any questions simply ask my brother Hizashi also it would be good practice for him since the Kumo ambassador that has come to the village and he may pay a visit to our clan but since I still have clan affairs to deal with it will be my brother dealing with more mundane affairs."

So Hizashi and Hinata both gave a tour of the Hyuuga clan to Naruto telling him the history and some of the powers of the Hyuuga clan and in turn, Naruto told them of his eye as well as some of the Jutsu's he learned so far. It grew so late that Hizashi asked if he could stay the night so he could meet his son Neji who was showing great potential to be a prodigy among the Hyuuga so Naruto accepted since he still wanted to learn more and with that Naruto sat at the head table since he was a clan visiting the Hyuuga and what laid before him was so alien to him he didn't know what was decoration and what was food and many at the table seemed amused but didn't show much besides a smirk but Hinata helped Naruto with which food was what and by the end Naruto was still confused but he managed to get his fill while looking as respectable as possible.

Naruto had a late shower after reading a bit in their library but he heard a scream and ran to find an intruder looming over Hinata so Naruto activated a seal on his wrist summoning a sword and attacking the man.

The Kumo ninja had just gotten to the Hyuuga but before he could kidnap the girl he was attacked swiftly by a blade to his right arm but he managed to dodge by jumping back out the window he had broken into to get in but the attacker had followed and the Kumo ninja was pissed that a boy had prevented his mission being complete but he couldn't dwell on that anymore because the boy leapt at him with speed no child should have fortunately he wasn't a Jounin for nothing and just as quickly countered with his kunai, what he didn't see was the second sword coming to his left and he couldn't reach his pouch in time so he pushed hard to they leapt away from each other, the boy breathed hard then pulled the eye patch away revealing a red eye but unlike the Sharingan this eye was an image of a snake devouring itself and as the boy kept attacking with thrusts and swings he found he was being scratched more and more as if the boy was finding more and more weaknesses and so to stop this he jumped back and made a few hand seals "Raiton: Bakurai"(Lightning Style: Depth Charge) and shot out a beam of lightning at the boy but before the first arc could even reach him the boy vanished allowing the lightning to hit the wall with a jarring screech but the wall only had a few cracks after that attack meaning it was only strong enough to stun a person not kill since if the ambassador killed someone he could ruin everything.

While the lightning attack flew by the boy appeared behind the ambassador readying his sword to knock him out with his guard but before he could attack the ambassador swung around forcing lightning chakra into the kunai trying to paralyse the boy but the boy used wind chakra in his blade to fight back the kunai and after a struggle the sword won out and the boy swung hard at the ambassador's arm. After a short silence, the Kumo ambassador fell to his knees holding his stump that was his arm but the boy brought his now bloody sword to the ambassador's neck " you shouldn't have held back on me, if you had gone full force you would've had a chance to kill me but you hesitated and now you will never be free" then dozens of Hyuuga appeared surrounding them but none asked questions or even looked twice "we knew Kumo would try something but to kidnap a little girl is dishonourable even for ninja" Hiashi spoke walking forward right in front of the Kumo ninja "we saw every thing after that lightning attack and to think a Kumo ninja was defeated by a child even though he may have been trained by very powerful ninja he is still a child that defeated a Jounin, we thank you Uzumaki-San for your assistance in dealing with this affair and we wish to repay you for your actions to defend my daughter" at this Hiashi whispered to a branch member then they ran off to the building while the Konoha police arrested the ambassador so he could stand trial.

By the time the Hokage came to the Hyuuga clan to see what had happened the branch member had come back carrying a box with the Hyuuga seal on it "this box has been in the Hyuuga family for many years but none have mastered it because this goes against many of our styles" as Hiashi opened the box it showed a scroll but it had a rock village symbol on the scroll "after the second shinobi war we came across this scroll and found out that this scroll contains a Jutsu for a skin like armour similar to the Jutsu Doton: Domu (Earth Style: Iron Skin) but this one is a bit different because the Doton: Domu (Earth Style: Iron Skin) you flow chakra into your skin to infuse earth chakra into your skin to allow you to defend and attack anything so long as you keep flowing chakra but this scroll teaches a type of skin armour where you realign the atoms in your skin to create the strongest form of carbon which is graphene and once it is activated only you can turn it off plus this can completely cover your body but that only works if you have enough chakra and by the scroll you would need about a Chunins whole amount of chakra to accomplish that on a fully grown man, I give you this because when I was watching your fight I notice your offence is drastically more powerful than your defence so this should help you more than it can help us."

"So Naruto it's hard to believe a years worth of training helped you to start to be a ninja already even though you're so young, since you fought a fully trained ninja and ended up saving the Hyuuga heiress I will pay you a standard B rank mission and this will go on your shinobi record once you get one" Hiruzen mused at the thought that they might have another Itachi prodigy in the making "actually it was mostly because of the training with this eye that saved me back there, if I didn't have this I wouldn't have been able to get even close to that ninja" Naruto placed his eye patch back on. Both Itachi and Yugao had said to keep it covered since the fewer people to know about the eye the better the surprise he could pull on any of his enemies in the future plus it made him look super cool and dramatic when the wind blew his hair like in the movies.

so after the Kumo ambassador had been questioned by one very sadistic and sexy torturer he had spilled about how the Kumo Council had gone behind the Raikage's back and wanted the Byakugan but the current Raikage had shot down the idea so the Council had taken drastic measures which failed now the Raikage was on his way with his Council while leaving his second in command who was a man called Darui in charge with a temporary council to assist which was chosen by the Raikage himself.

After a couple of days, the Raikage along with his council met in front of the gates "on behalf of Kumogakure I must apologize for the acts of my counsel and my shinobi who I will be punished very harshly for disobeying my orders and deserting my forces for the orders and money of my Council who will also be punished and after be fired and be replaced with those of my choosing."

The Council besides the Riakage tried to plead but one look from their Kage put them in their place "if you are still willing then I believe we have the treaty to sign" the Raikage looked straight at the Hokage and with a nod both of them along with their men made their way to the Hokage tower where the treaty was signed and the Raikage made his way after the signing to apologise to the Hyuuga. When he reached the clan grounds he didn't think he'd ever see that mop of blonde hair again but low and behold a boy around six years old training with a Hyuuga girls and fairing a bit better than his opponent, for a moment the Raikage just stood there remembering the time he met the yellow flash and the power he radiated and now to see someone so much like him in Konoha was no coincidence "boy what is your name" as he ordered the boy all he saw was the boys back as if the boy didn't hear him "I'm talking to you now answer me."

"It's customary to give your name before asking others for their name" the boy shot back infuriating the Kage but he breathed deeply to calm himself, the Council's failed plans had made this in to a huge mess which he had to clean up with formal apologies and compensation so he wasn't going to ruin everything because one kid was a brat " I am the fourth Raikage A now tell me who you are and more importantly who are your parents" the moment he said parents the boy flinched ever so slightly but the Raikage easily caught it and watched as the boy turned " my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm an orphan" the Raikage looked away at that, everyone knew the fourth Hokage died six years ago but to see someone who could be his child left alone was painful and many would think that one of the clans in Konoha would've tried to adopt him but it would seem they either were told they couldn't or didn't see enough worth adopting for "Uzumaki as in the Uzumaki clan, last I heard there was only one member in Konoha and that was Kushina Uzumaki so are you her son" the look behind Naruto's eyes screamed to acknowledge that but if more people knew about his heritage then he'd have a bigger target on his back.

"I don't know Raikage-San but I am part of the Uzumaki clan so maybe we are related" the Raikage knew he was lying to some degree but there was enough truth to fool most people but he wasn't most people and knew right away that he was the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but if more people knew then the fourths legacy would end here and the Raikage respected that man too much to do such a thing to this boy " Raikage-san are you here because of the ambassador attacking the Hyuuga heir he said pointing at Hinata who was shaking due to meeting the Raikage and couldn't even talk straight without a stutter coming with every word "yes and I heard a boy took care of him and stopped him from kidnapping her so I take it you are that boy" Naruto nodded and decided that Hinata needed to start acting more more like an heir to a prestigious clan "this young lady here is Hinata Hyuuga daughter to Hiashi Hyuuga heir to the Hyuuga clan" at this Hinata started to stammer off talking about how sorry she was or saying sorry for how much she's saying sorry until she fainted in Naruto's arms while the Raikage watched the boy try and wake the heiress up he mused that Minato had once saved Kushina like a damsel in distress much like how this boy saved this girl "it would be best if I met up with the head of the Hyuuga clan and I hope we meet again Naruto Uzumaki" with that the Raikage finished his business at Konoha and a few days later made his way to Kumo.

After the Hyuuga incident, Naruto met with up with the other clan heirs, with the Inuzuka he met their heir who was a boy called Kiba who stood around the same height as Naruto and wore blue shorts and a mesh shirt under a blue hoodie which held his Ninken (Ninja dogs) called Akamaru and to put it bluntly they butted heads a lot with Narutos stubbornness and Kiba's Alpha attitude they clashed but eventually after a few bumps on the head by Kiba's mother Tsuma Inuzuka they formed a kind of rivalry but not to the extent as Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry and after a few hours of training one exhausted Kiba and a slightly sweating Naruto started to become friends in the rival kind of way.

Next was the Aburame with their clan heir Shino who wore a light brown trench coat with a hood with a grey shirt that had a high collar that hid his mouth he also wore the traditional sunglasses that the Aburame wore, when Naruto wanted to be friends with him it pleased Shino to make a new friend since many of the people in Konoha never liked the Aburame due to the bugs and that created a small rift with the clan but the other clans made sure that the Aburame were always welcomed no matter what and soon the ninja's never even batted an eye when the Aburame used their Ninjutsu, so for a few hours Shino showed how much he could control his swarm and Naruto showed how well he could use his swords and Taijutsu under the supervision of Shino's father Shibi Aburame and he was impressed to see such a young man so proficient with a blade and granted the boy had a lot to improve on but anyone could see he was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

The next day Naruto made his way to the Akimichi barbeque restaurant where he had been invited by the heads of the Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara clans since word spread that he was meeting with clan heirs so after hearing how he had stopped the Kumo ambassador from kidnaping the Hyuuga heiress Hinata decided to make the whole thing easier for him and meet all at once so when Naruto stepped inside he was bombarded by the aroma of cooked meats and fine sake. In the corner, Naruto could see a group of six and they were the three heads and three heirs to the Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara clans on one side was Choza the head of the Akimichi with his son Choji who had brown hair and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls while he wore a shirt that was dark green on his left side while being a very light green on the right side of his shirt with black shorts and sitting next to him was his friend Shikamaru who wore a mesh shirt and an open grey jacket with green trimming along with black trousers and across from him was his father Shikaku while finally next to the head of the Nara clan was the head of the Yamanaka clan Inoichi with his daughter Ino who sat next to him, she wore a dark pink shirt with a purple shirt and a red clip holding her hair back.

"Welcome Uzumaki-San you are right on time since we just got here as well, why don't you sit here next to my daughter Uzumaki-San" seeing the empty seat Naruto sat next to Choza and Ino "please call me Naruto if we're going to be friends I'd like the honorifics dropped if you don't mind" Naruto knew these clans were a lot more laid back than the Hyuuga so being so relaxed didn't worry him but the stare coming of Shikamaru was slightly uncomfortable "allow me to introduce everyone here" Choza stood up and pointed to himself "my name is Choza and this my boy Choji, this is his friend Shikamaru and his father Shikaku and these are the head of the Yamanaka Inoichiand his daughter Ino" he said gesturing to each person "Kids this is Naruto Uzumaki, he was the one to stop that ambassador from kidnapping Hinata Hyuuga and he want's to start making connections with each clan in Konoha" at this Shikamaru stopped staring and started to focus more on the eye patch Naruto wore "how did you fight a fully trained Jounin and what happened to your eye" at this the table went silent as Naruto was a frown off by the bluntness while everyone else had the same question no one wanted to be this blunt with it "last year a got attacked by a few people and I lost my eye because of it and how I stopped that Kumo ninja, well I used this" Naruto pulled his eye patch off showing the eye with the ouroboros in the center, everyone was so focused on the eye they didn't even notice the food arriving too lost in the strange eye.

"I thought you said you lost your eye and why does it look like that?" Ino asked since she and those at the table had never seen such a Doujutsu "I got this eye from the old man Hokage and if you want to know more about this you're gonna need to ask the Hokage about that since I'm technically not supposed to" after he put the eye patch back on he started making small talk with his fellow Heirs about their training or what they liked to do and when the food was cooked Choji and Naruto somehow started an eating competition with no winner in sight until Choza beat both of them in a land slide.

Naruto even had a short game of Shogi with Shikamaru which took longer for Shikamaru than he would've liked to win but eventually, he did win while Naruto was glad he did well against the genius of the Nara and while he didn't have much in common with Ino they managed to be friends through showing his wind manipulation to cut up a piece of meat into equal parts. After a few hours of idle chatter and more eating competition's they all made their own way home while Naruto left with a smile that could out shine the sun since he had managed to make so many friends.

Flash back no Jutsu KAI

* * *

Naruto's trip through memory lane made him forget about the green creature easily catching up to Naruto but thankfully the sounds of youth woke Naruto back to the land of the living and pushed him to try and get farther and farther away from this creature but it seemed fate had enough and sent a root to stop our hero. Naruto's met the strangely shaped root that looked perfect for feet to slip in and trip anyone and with that trip down the green beast flew past as if unaware that Naruto had fallen down "so that why you don't race Might Guy" Naruto's training had done wonders for the boy, the boy had progressed so far that Might Guy wanted a chance to train such a prodigy which resulted in what had just happened.

In the first year of training, Naruto was taught the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone Jutsu) so that he could learn more in a shorter amount of time by reading and training, Naruto was trained how to properly use his eye with Itachi then Yugao started his Kenjutsu training along with channeling chakra into the sword which was made with Chakra metal so that it would have a sharper edge when using Chakra. When Itachi had tested Naruto's elemental affinities they found he had three, when Naruto pushed Chakra into the Chakra paper it split in half with one-half turning to ash while the second half crumpled showing an affinity for wind, fire, and lightning so Itachi started Naruto on his wind training since it was his strongest and by far the hardest to train since very few masters of wind manipulation were in Konoha but Asuma Sarutobi was to be sent to be part of the Guardians Shinobi Twelve later that year so Naruto trained under Asuma for a short while mastering his wind affinity.

In the second year, Naruto started to create his own Kenjutsu style with the help of Yugao so as to fit his own rhythm of fighting rather than rely on the standard Katas, with Itachi he started to learn fire manipulation and with the consent of the Hokage he started his Fuinjutsu training after reading and writing all he knew about the art to make sure he didn't misspell his Kanji when doing his seals and after a few months of experimenting Naruto and Yugao had a basis for Naruto's new Kenjutsu which held speed and precision above all else since the blades were rather thin he avoided direct clashes with other attacks but made sure with his blades that the enemies weaknesses were exploited but with Naruto he couldn't even come close to scratching Yugao so Naruto started to use the weight seals and gravity seals after the first year.

Then in the third year Naruto advanced in using the scroll he got from the Hyuuga incident along with incorporating it into his swords so he had practically indestructible blades when training with Yugao and with Itachi he advanced to training his lightning affinity while finishing learning his fathers Rasengan but when he tried using his mother's Adamantine Sealing Chains his shadow swung out almost beheading his Sensei's but Itachi's Sharingan caught sight before it even met them and blocked it with his Ninjato. After focusing a lot more Naruto found he could manipulate his shadow much like the Nara clan but in combining with the Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains they combined to create this flexible shifting shadow blade but after more testing it seemed that light was needed since Naruto needed his own shadow to activate it and while training with Itachi he attacked Naruto from behind but an eye opened in his shadow alerting Naruto to his attack and effectively blocked Itachi's attack with his shadow but while light was needed when Itachi sent a powerful fire Jutsu at Naruto the shadows were overwhelmed and fell apart leaving Naruto to dodge it and so they found out after fighting for a few hours that Naruto's shadow could reach lengths of around ten meters but by then the shadow became very stretched and Naruto had to focus most of his attention to maintain that length otherwise the shadow broke apart so Naruto just focused on maintaining it at a short distance, Naruto actually went to the Shikamaru Nara and told him of this so that he could ask for training in how to manipulate his shadow but since his shadow became an actual blade most of the time the training had to be tailored to Naruto.

When the Hokage allowed Naruto to have lessons every week he had no idea that the boy would progress so far in such a short amount of time, at the end of the second year of training he had reached level 5 which took the Hokage many years but that could've been due to his duties taking up his time and by the end of the third year he had mastered level 7 which was difficult for even the Hokage to grasp but Naruto with the help of his eye and his Uzumaki scrolls quickly rose through the levels but according to the Uzumaki history many Uzumaki quickly grew to learn seals at a rate beyond any other clan even the Uchiha with their Sharingan or the Nara with their incredible IQ. While the eye had not been named while training with Kiba he called it the ultimate hack since the eye was designed to spot the weak points of everything as well as allow Naruto to process images much faster than any normal eye but as Kiba said that the word ultimate stuck with Naruto so he took to calling it the Ultimate eye as well as the unnamed scroll he got from the Hyuuga so he called it the ultimate shield since it could protect him from practically any attack.

In total Naruto had a new Kenjutsu style which was on its way to being complete along with blades that could become indestructible when ever he wanted, had a mastery over his wind affinity while being strong with his fire and slightly weaker in his lightning affinities, complete control over his eye, was on his way to master his new shadow which could be a monstrous ability in the future, in Fuinjutsu he was well on his way to being a level ten in the next few years, his Genjutsu was his weakest since with his reserves were so huge the simplest illusion was beyond him for now so he took to using very powerful illusions like Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness) or Temple of Nirvana Technique but Naruto wasn't the type to use illusions so he focused less on that.

When it came to Taijutsu he grew in leaps and bounds thanks to his weight and gravity seals and with the aid of Yugao his diet became much better that allowed him to grow to around 4,4 ft which was tall by normal standards and his style was similar to his Kenjutsu style where he would focus on precise blows that would end the fight as soon as possible but with Naruto's out of the box thinking he attacked in strange pattern after fighting Itachi so many time that after the second year Itachi had a hard time following Naruto's movement even with the Sharingan which seemed impossible to most but Itachi wasn't an ANBU for nothing and ended the fights no matter what Naruto pulled out be it powerful Ninjutsu or his swords coated in his ultimate shield and Naruto had learned many Jutsu's such as his fathers Rasengan or his wind style Jutsu's that combined with his fire style and he would combine it with his lightning but Naruto had focused most of his time on what he could do so his lightning affinity would have to wait for now.

While Naruto reminisced he missed the growing image of a bowl hair style creeping its way to the boy and before the boy could comprehend what was happening he was swept up in a bone breaking bear hug "oh what displays of youth you have shown the morning Naruto-San you truly are a youthful ninja and to think you're only eight, haha you make the Genin and Chunin even some Jounin look very unyouthful since they very rarely train if ever but you, you're so full of energy that you would jog with me and that is no small feat for someone with such small feet" as Guy kept on rambling Naruto remembered a masked Jounin telling him this was a bad idea and now he was wishing he had followed that man's advice so in an effort to do that he quickly used a smokeless Shunshin to a nearby tree and started tree hoping very quietly in case the green beast heard him and tracked his scent down but thankfully a patrol ran into the green ninja and was systematically talked into a spar that ended with all the ninja's on the patrol being sprawled about like confetti.

Naruto made his way to the training ground he had been using these past few years which was at his house before he even took a step on the grounds he was bombarded by kunai and shuriken which he blocked using his shadow to make a shield which also had an eye showing the would be attacker "You know that kind of attack won't work on me Sasuke" Just as the last projectile landed at Naruto's feet Sasuke jumped down showing he had grown to be just a few inches shorter than Naruto while wearing black trousers with his blue high collar shirt which had the Uchiha fan on the back and on his side was a Ninjato with the Uchiha fan on the sheath "I know that won't work but if I'm going to beat my brother then I need to beat you so shall we begin" both smirked knowing Naruto was far from losing against Sasuke since the training Naruto did was only possible with his Uzumaki stamina and regeneration along with the healing Kurama helped him with.

Both got into a stance then as a leaf fell between them a silent mark went off with both of them crashing in the middle with their respective swords grinding against each other with Sasuke panting while trying to push up against Naruto's immense strength but he lost his footing when Naruto swept his leg beneath Sasuke but with his Sharingan he knew what to do and spun back trying to slash at Naruto as he rolled back but Naruto easily leaned back to avoid the sword and soon both clashed again and again with Naruto never taking a step back when fighting Sasuke showing how strong the seal made Naruto. As he fought Sasuke Naruto started to think about his big furry friend after Naruto started training with Yugao he started to talk to Kurama when ever he had free time but the what Kurama said after looking at the eye left Naruto in a strange position.

* * *

Flash back no Jutsu three years ago

"Hey, Naruto can we talk" Naruto looked around his room then it dawned on him he had forgotten that Kurama could talk like this "Kurama I was wondering when you were going to come back, yeah just let me come in for a second" Naruto got on his bed and closed his eyes while going into a full lotus position and started to go in the seal.

When he opened his eyes his mindscape had changed into a kind of factory showing how a week his mind now worked more efficiently and focused on its purpose. Naruto was mildly surprised about the change but he made his way to where he could feel Kurama was and found the fox in the same cage "I like what you've done with the place but it could do with a few window like I said last time I like a bit of cross breeze" the Biju mused and Naruto by sheer force of will morphed the walls of Kurama's cell to look like windows but the seal installed rows of bars but this didn't stop Naruto's goal and now a slight breeze came into the cage "huh didn't think you'd actually do it but I'm not complaining anyway when I looked into that eye I found that since I'm in you whats in that eye is slowly going into you, when you started to get smarter and think more carefully that was due to the Nara blood as well as some of the snake blood since those guys are sneaky and crafty when they want to be and even though there isn't much there is another individual's DNA in this eye, you have to give that creep the credit he's due because I don't even think the old sage could do something like this and he was practically a god."

"Wait then who's blood is in it then" at this question the fox got into a thinking pose "I'm not sure but what I do know is that it's drawing on a bit of natural energy which is what sage's use to go into something called sage mode but that's something for later because right now this thing is harmless as far as I can see it but that only for now since i have no idea what this will do once it becomes a part of you when you're older so sorry about that" Naruto stood up and started to make his way up to the cage "hey don't worry about it, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know the first thing about this eye so thank you for all this" the fox smiled at Naruto since he was the first one to thank him in centuries "your welcome but if you want me to do more than just look at stuff then we'll need the key to that seal, if I remember correctly then your father like all seal masters would keep a spare in a secure location like a storage seal hidden in the last place anyone would look so if you find that then you might be able to start learning how to use my Chakra" this made Naruto jump up to the fox and gave the Biju a fist bump "I'll get on that right away but first why don't I take that piece of paper off, I'm sure that can help us work together better" Kurama nodded at this since that paper was the first layer which was meant to slowly crumble away to allow his chakra to slowly enter Naruto's body so he could master Kurama's power over time but with it down so quickly he could start training with his Chakra up to a version one cloak which was just an ethereal red shroud that would cover Naruto while giving him a boost to his abilities.

"If you do that you can start to use my Chakra but be warned that my Chakra is full of primal rage and anger since like my brother's and sister's we have a strong reason to hate humans so our negative emotions affect our powers so much that even a piece of me could turn the kindest people into blood thirsty savages so we best start training in your mind first."

so during that first year during his free time, he would try mastering his cloak but the Chakra was so powerful and malicious that Naruto ended up blasting himself into unconsciousness so both Naruto and Kurama decided it would be best to let his body get stronger to start using his Chakra but they didn't just do that over the three years.

Kurama had the idea to teach Naruto about the past that not even the Shinobi of the greatest caliber would know nowadays, after a few months of old clans and what the sage could do Kurama started teaching Naruto about old fighting styles which he incorporated into his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu styles. Apart from teaching and learning Kurama and Naruto talked about other things such as their likes and dislikes along with their past but at this Kurama knew basically everything about Naruto or that just resulted in Kurama teaching Naruto about clans that attacked him but never left alive which both horrified and amazed Naruto due to the power the Biju had but he understood that he was justified in a sense in what Kurama did to them.

Flash back no Jutsu Kai

* * *

While Naruto was thinking about Kurama while fighting Sasuke he remembered that Yugao wanted to surprise him later with something only the Hokage can do so Naruto wondered and came to the conclusion that it had something to do with his ninja career but what it could be he had no idea so after fighting with Sasuke for an hour Naruto sped up the fight bringing Sasuke down with a bone shattering punch to his sloppy guard which pushed Sasuke back a few feet while rattling his bones "you did better this time Sasuke, last time it took you an hour and a half to cut my shirt now it took you an hour and ten minutes so if you continue to train like that you might be able to cut me, well if you learn how to use some Jutsu's faster in combat" Naruto held his hand to the downed Uchiha and brought him up.

"How are even moving with those seals on you, it's like your just wearing weighted clothes but don't you have them at maximum" Naruto showed his seals which were applied to his forearms and legs while both showed many lines signifying one out of ten levels to the gravity seal that connected into a circle with the Kanji for gravity and weight in the centre showing that the seals were at maximum "these seals are made for younger people so that they don't harm their growth with the normal ones, I should be able to move on to the adult seals when I'm twelve so I got four more years of these by the way, what level have you set yours" Sasuke showed he only had a seal on his left forearm with three of the ten levels activated "these things way a ton yet you can use them at full power."

"The perks of Uzumaki regeneration" so with a few more spars and training exercises Naruto parted ways with Sasuke and made his way to the Hokage office since Yugao was there and she wanted him there exactly on time and so with only seconds till the time came he knocked on the door and heard a call to enter.

A few minutes earlier "Hokage-Sama I wish to propose a request that you may see as unreasonable and dangerous but I assure you will be beneficial to not only Konoha but to another" Yugao stood before the Hokage in full ANBU uniform bowing before he Hokage "what is this proposition Cat" the Hokage sat there watching as Cat stood up and brought out a scroll "I recommend that Naruto Uzumaki be inducted into ANBU Hokage-Sama" this made the old mans eye's bulge out of his head, the thought of a child that was only eight being inducted into ANBU was insane "I know that he is still a child but both Itachi and I believe the boy is more than skilled enough to be an ANBU, this scroll is documentation Itachi and I made when training Naruto and his growth is like nothing either of us have ever seen, by the end of the third year of training he had mastered air manipulation and is on his way to master fire, he also has a skill in Kenjutsu that could match mine given the experience and his Ninjutsu arsenal is far larger than most Jounin so by all accounts he is has the growth to excel in ANBU to be captain within the first three years given enough experience in the field."

This made the Hokage think, the boy was learning like no other before him and if he was strong now then how strong could being in ANBU make him, maybe strong enough to be a Kage "I will consider it but in the end it will be up to Naruto whether he joins ANBU or not" at that moment a knock came on the door "hold that thought Hokage-Sama you can come in" Naruto walked in to see Yugao in her ANBU uniform and the old man blinking Yugao as if he saw grow another head "what can I do for you old man" Naruto took a seat and watched as Yugao took the seat opposite him "Naruto what I am about to say is very important and could change your life as you know it so I need your undivided attention" at this Naruto straightened his back and focused on the Hokage "Cat has come to me with a request that is very logical and could benefit not just Konoha but you as well since she has asked me to induct you to ANBU."

This caught Naruto by surprise since the ANBU were the best of the best and while he knew he was good he would never have thought of working in ANBU but being amazed by this can come later and the rational part of his mind started to come up with questions and answers "if I accepted then what will happen after and if I accept what will I be doing?" Naruto had to be careful since he already knew that the ANBU did the jobs that would scare most people and would kill most ninja as well "if you accept then you will be sent to the ANBU training facility where you will learn what you need to know when being in ANBU and your jobs will start out small since you have never been on a mission but eventually you will take the same missions as everyone else which is the hardest part about being in ANBU since most retire and become normal ninja after six years due to the things they had to do but I hoped to not expose you to such things but it would be wrong of me to be so selfish and keep you back because of my own wishes so will you accept the proposition Naruto Uzumaki, will you become an ANBU?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and I've already started on Ch 3 so if you have any ideas on for this I'd like to hear it and I'm unsure about pairing Naruto with anyone so if you have any thoughts on that let me know bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I know you guy's would rather have a new chapter but I needed to tell you guys that I'm having thoughts on restarting this since when I did the first chapter it was mostly a spur of the moment kinda thing and after writing CH 2 I want to put in more and if I do put more into the beginning of the story it'll change CH2 so I was thinking of just starting fresh but I'll keep this up also I don't really like continuing where I left off on since I feel like I'm writing my self into a corner and I didn't like the way I did some of the things written.

The reason it's taking me so long to upload the rewrite is a mixture of procrastination, work, for some reason House M.D (up to season 5) and a nagging idea at the back of my head for a new story about Naruto getting Yamamoto's Zanpakuto after (spoilers) he's killed by Yhwach.

Anyway since I'll be starting a rewrite I'll also probably write CH2 and 3 for it so the earliest you could probably hope to get it would be between November and December and that's if I don't hit any roadblocks but if I do the writing properly this time I think I can manage so until the next time see ya.

PS: If you want a crack at writing this I'll think about letting you take it since I've never written before and I might be in over my head with starting a big story after no experience.


End file.
